Jackson Avery
"We’re petrified of saying too much or saying it wrong. When the truth is, the only wrong thing you can say is nothing at all." - Jackson Avery (S13E16) Jackson Avery is the Head of Plastic Surgery as Grey Sloan Memorial. He first worked at Mercy West Medical Center but came to Seattle Grace for the merger. He is on the board of directors for the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He was married to April Kepner and had a daughter named Harriet and a deceased son named Samuel. History Early Life Jackson is Dr. Harper Avery's grandson. Dr. Harper Avery is a famous surgeon and the namesake of the Harper Avery Award. This award goes to the surgeon who has contributed the best idea to advancement of medicine. This name inspired him to become a surgeon. His grandfather was role model to him but he hated being compared to him. He refused to use the Harper Avery name to advance his career. Relationship with Lexie Jackson got close to Lexie because Marked wanted to see if Lexie missed her. They had sex which started there relationship. Mark found out about the relationship which led to Jackson avoided a surgery with Mark. He didn't like that he had to avoid surgery for Lexie so he broke up with her. April's Wedding to Another Man April really wants Jackson to be at her wedding. Jackson bring Stephanied to the wedding. When the priest ask everyone if they support the marriage between Matthew and April. Everyone says yes except Jackson. He turns to Stephanie and says "I'm sorry" , he stands up but he sits back down. Then Jackson stands up and says, "I love you. I always have. I love everything about you - even the things that I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. I love you and I think that you love me, too. Do you?" April looks shocked and runs off with Jackson. Loss of Samuel Jackson and April got into a fight about what religion and beliefs they should raise there future kids. April left the home and lived with Arizona and Callie. When they were talking about there values. Jackson told April to stop talking about the hypothetical children but then April told Jackson she was pregnant. They were excited for the baby but then they found out that the baby had osteogenesis imperfecta. When April found out she came to work but then Jackson took her outside and she broke down after telling him it was a boy. They found out the baby have type 2 osteogenesis imperfecta which mean he would die within hours of his birth. They came up with plans to induce labor, baptize the baby and hold him until he died. April found her faith again when talking to her patients which led to her naming her son Samuel Norbert Avery. She agreed to the plan and held her baby until he died. Jackson took April home so he could care for her and gave her space so she could get better after what happened to Samuel. Personality Jackson knows what he wants and how to do it. He knows how to speak his mind and tell what he is feeling. This is shown when he tells April that he loves her at her wedding to another guy. He is very protective of the people that he cares for especially his mother, April Kepner, and his daughter Harriett. He is known to be stubborn when it comes to something he believes whole heartedly in.